


你身上有苦涩的青草香气

by susuyi21



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: ABO world, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susuyi21/pseuds/susuyi21
Summary: 斯蒂芬第一次决定找克莱帮个忙是个意外。





	1. 0-1

**Author's Note:**

> #非主流abo设定，信息素基本只保留了信息的作用，Alpha和Omega一旦结合就是永久关系，Alpha不可以标记多个Omega
> 
> #真人无关

0.  
斯蒂芬第一次决定让克莱帮个忙是在他们的第一次总决赛。  
6月克利夫兰的夜晚，他浑身都裹得严严实实，小猫似的站在房间门口探头探脑，看见走廊里克莱的身影明显松了口气。

“嘿，Klay！”他喊道。

这是总决赛前的傍晚，时间还不晚，大部分队友们都在楼下聊天、打牌、或者随便找点乐子，克莱呆了一会儿觉得无聊——或者不如说是有什么冥冥中的力量驱使他上了楼。他向斯蒂芬打了个招呼，直觉今天的斯蒂芬有点奇怪。

“嗯……能不能帮我个忙？”斯蒂芬扒在门边，眼神游移，用脚蹭了蹭地毯，犹豫了一会儿开口道。

“当然，什么事？”面对斯蒂芬回答一个’当然’不需要过什么脑子，而直到克莱走的更近，他才后知后觉发现斯蒂芬身上有股浓郁的焦糖爆米花的香气。

“你又吃爆米花了？”

“唔……味道这么明显吗？”斯蒂芬懊恼地闻了闻他的袖口，并示意克莱进他的房间，等克莱一进门又飞速的合上，把自己堵在了房间门口，紧张兮兮地说，“好吧，呃，这就是我想找你帮忙的事。”

“什么？”克莱懵懵懂懂，毫不客气地坐到了斯蒂芬床上，觉得爆米花味更重了，调侃道，“吃爆米花？”

“不，我是说，呃，我知道这有点突兀，但是，呃，”斯蒂芬焦虑地剁了跺脚，低声迅速说了下去，“你能不能给我个临时标记？”  
“临时……什么？”克莱以为自己听错了。

“临时标记，好吧，我是说，我的发情期要到了。”一旦说出来，好像一切都顺畅了，斯蒂芬自暴自弃，从门口走过来，生无可恋地也倒在了床上。

“我没想着会这么早的，发情期提前了，”斯蒂芬把自己埋到了枕头里，沮丧地抱怨，“以往都是接近6月底，所以我根本没想到这一茬……真不知道为什么，可能大概是第一次打总决赛，压力太大？”说完，斯蒂芬惨兮兮的抬起头。

克莱瞪着斯蒂芬，好一会儿没有说话，脑袋里突突突地跑：发情期，临时标记，发情期，临时标记，Omega，斯蒂芬是Omega……我的天呐斯蒂芬是个Omega，他是一个Omega，他现在还需要一个临时标记……

斯蒂芬在床上打了个滚，抱住被子，接着说：“你知道普通抑制剂要提前三天吃，我现在明显来不及了，而速效抑制剂……明天我们要打比赛。”他沮丧的把自己埋到被子里，突然闻到了一点青草的味道，这个味道他很熟悉，他不由自主的吸了一口，接着打了个喷嚏。

克莱飞速运转的思路被骤然打断，他回过了神，突然意识到一个盲点：“等等，Steph，你怎么知道我是个Alpha？”

这年头Alpha和Omega都少得很，加起来的出生率大概都不到百分之一，这样按照比率，全联盟不是Beta的也就那么四五个。抑制剂的发展和进化导致性别的优劣势几乎不存在了，加之对隐私的尊重，没有人会去问你的第二性别，也没有人太在意这个。有的人喜欢大大咧咧的张扬，有的人隐瞒不说，都不是什么大问题，因为它完全影响不到你的日常生活，第二性别的细微区别，就像是你喜欢骑乘还是后入。

克莱不记得自己有跟谁提到过自己的第二性别，他也完全没有传说中Alpha有的那种强势性格，“那些都是骗人的，”克莱记得他分化后他妈妈对他说，“就跟人们相信血型决定性格一样，都是没什么道理的无稽之谈，你唯一的区别可能就是会带点大部分人不仔细闻都闻不到的味儿，而等你长大了就能控制住它，别人连一点味道都闻不到——”他妈妈抱住他闻了闻，露出一个微笑，“是青草的味道——”

“草味呀，兄弟，”斯蒂芬又嗅了嗅，然觉到自己身体开始发烫急忙克制住自己的动作挪得远了一点，尴尬的揉了揉鼻子开始吐槽，“你其实控制得蛮好的，我是说，别人肯定都闻不到，但是我是个Omega，而且咱们两个的更衣室座位也挨着，所以当有时候你的情绪波动特别大，呃……比如现在？我就能闻到那么一点点，真的就那么一点点——最开始那两年我还一直以为是我的幻觉呢。”

克莱面无表情的嗅了嗅自己的袖子，开始非常努力地控制自己的信息素。

“所以这就是你老吃爆米花的原因，为了掩藏自己的信息素？”

斯蒂芬开始把自己捂在被子里吃吃的笑：“才不是，我信息素控制的就是比你好。”

克莱翻了个白眼。“这个时候你说这句话可没什么说服力。”

“嘿，这是因为马上就要到发情期它才不那么安分的！”斯蒂芬抱怨，“我觉得我控制的还是不错的，屋子里只有那么一点味道，还能让你以为我只是单纯吃了爆米花。”

分明甜的齁人……克莱心想，好吧，事情是有点麻烦，速效抑制剂会让人浑身乏力，而如果斯蒂芬告诉队医，根据现有的联盟条款，他铁定上不了下一场——可这是总决赛的game 6啊，这是他们的第一次总决赛，他们的赛点，你怎么忍心让斯蒂芬这样的人错过呢？更不用提是这样的原因。这样想来一个临时标记，还真是唯一可行的办法，一口咬下去，简单，有效。他们两个虽然好像都没啥经验，但这应该也不是什么技术活。

克莱没意识到自己略过了一个关键问题：Alpha不多，但也不少，斯蒂芬为什么要找他？或许克莱只是理所当然觉得，队里只有他一个Alpha，或者斯蒂芬只发现他一个Alpha，找他是最现实的选择，因为他完全理解，而斯蒂芬也完全信任他。

于是他只是看似发了一会儿呆，就低下头，探到斯蒂芬身旁试图去找腺体，却把斯蒂芬吓得浑身一抖，差点从床上蹦起来。

“你你你干啥？”

“你不是说的，要一个临时标记吗？”

“……哦，等等这难道没有一个预警的吗，你同意了？”

“我进门前就答应了呀。”

“……我还以为你知道具体情况之后得想一想呢……毕竟临时标记也是个标记……我还真有点担心你会去告诉队医……”

斯蒂芬嘀嘀咕咕，乖乖趴到了床上，手抓住被子，肌肉紧绷，头不安的细微扭动露出后颈。酒店的灯光做的不好，屋顶只有两个小射灯投出昏黄的光，照在斯蒂芬身上，显得纯洁又诱惑。克莱盯着他瞧了半晌，后知后觉才感到自己心跳飞快，身体发烫。他真美，克莱突兀的冒出这个想法，迷迷糊糊意识到自己好像这样想过很多次：在更衣室，在训练场，在他跳投的时候……克莱深吸一口气，重新俯下身去找斯蒂芬的腺体，他凑得太近了，近到能看见斯蒂芬后颈上的细微的绒毛，能感受到他在微微颤抖，能闻到他身上的爆米花甜味，他伸手按住斯蒂芬肩膀，调整了下角度，闭上眼睛一口咬上了腺体，血腥味和爆米花味充斥了他的口腔，一时间感官轰然炸开，大脑的一片空白中，他听到了斯蒂芬压抑不住的呜咽，他感到自己头晕目眩，浑身发烫，还有血液下流，不受控制的生理反应。

他猛地松开斯蒂芬，没敢看他，含糊地咕哝道：“我借下你的洗手间。”然后闪身跑进去打开花洒快速地给自己来了个手活，空气中还充斥着未散去的焦糖爆米花味，克莱闻着这个味道撸动自己，发现自己很难不去想一墙之隔躺在床上的人，和他刚刚低声的呜咽。

 

 

1.  
克莱被窗外的阳光刺的翻了个身，又翻了个身，最后不得不睁开眼睛。他躺在床上发了会儿呆，然后意识到今天他要去参加伊戈达拉的婚礼。他看了眼表，然后在暗暗骂了一句，心中庆幸这并不是个正式的那种婚礼，更像是个朋友间的party，不需要花时间套西装打扮，然后匆匆跑去洗漱。

克莱度过了他NBA生涯最愉快充实的休赛期，新科冠军，各种商业活动应接不暇，他各处乱跑了一圈，去海滩度假，去看弟弟的棒球比赛，甚至还去了趟中国。  
他把自己的生活搞的充充实实，试图把注意力集中在总决赛后而不是该死的夺冠前夜，但是似乎不大成功。  
好吧，克莱想，他也没那么想忘掉。

他从觥筹交错中抽出身来，准备去院子里透口气。

“嘿，Steph。”他没想到斯蒂芬在这，因为斯蒂芬一般在哪都是派对的焦点，但斯蒂芬这会儿确实在，而克莱后知后觉意识到这还是他今天第一次和斯蒂芬打照面。

 

夺冠后的那个月全队一起去了很多乱七八糟的活动，那时候大家还都充斥着肾上腺素，踩在夺冠后轻飘飘的云端，在他们击掌与相拥的间隙，偶尔克莱能闻到斯蒂芬身上醉人的香槟和爆米花和青草味，而斯蒂芬则在他耳边偷偷笑，说“人们真的应该发明这个味的爆米花的”，然而随着时间的流逝和临时标记的消失，时隔一个月后再次见面，午后的花园里，两个人隔着几丛植物对视，竟都从心中升起一股近乎羞涩的尴尬来。

斯蒂芬和克莱其实说话从来都不多，部分是因为他们两个确实不怎么在空余时间一起玩，部分是因为说太多没必要，他们两个似乎天生就有一种奇异的能互相理解的能力。就像现在，两个人简单寒暄的几句话里，竟都默契地读出了对方的那一点扭捏，和没在休赛期联系对方的细微抱歉，一时间沉默了几秒，都笑了起来。

 

“……你后来去看医生了吗？”克莱还是问了。

“去了，”斯蒂芬摸摸鼻子抱怨，“我的私人医生大惊小怪，念念叨叨埋怨我不比赛前去找她——至少应该打个电话，可我怎么可能那时候去找她嘛。不过体检完一切正常，还比以往好了一点，感谢你的临时标记，”斯蒂芬来了个wink，“最后结论就是可能太紧张了，就跟女孩子的生理期偶尔会突然提前那么几天一个道理。”

“那就好，你一定要放平心态呀，”克莱转头，假装严肃，“毕竟我们还要进很多次总决赛，要是每年这么玩可真是惊吓。”

“知道啦！”斯蒂芬吐了吐舌头。两个人一时间没有再说话，斯蒂芬望向远方，克莱盯着一株植物发呆。

“不过长期用抑制剂对身体不好。”沉默了一会儿，克莱突然没头没尾的说了一句。

斯蒂芬有点诧异地看了克莱一眼，回答说：“不是什么大问题啊，别太担心，感谢现代医学，抑制剂的技术还算够好。”

“而且这玩意吃多了会有抗药性的。”

“我咨询过医生，一年两次发情期，产生抗药性之前度过我的篮球生涯应该还是没问题的——不过你怎么这让我想起了David，”斯蒂芬开玩笑道，“他之前总在催我快点找个女朋友。”

“哦，我可没这个意思，”克莱下意识反驳，然后两个人因为提到了大卫沉默了几秒，他现在不在勇士了，克莱知道这都是生意，但他想他大概永远无法习惯这个。他感到有点压抑，一方面是因为大卫的离开，另一方面他又为有人在催着斯蒂芬找女朋友而隐隐不痛快起来。斯蒂芬以后会有一个Alpha，他们会结婚，就像一哥今天这样，可能那个人的味道会比他契合斯蒂芬很多，像是草莓味或者芝士味…...他试图甩开这个念头，然后后知后觉意识到斯蒂芬话里可能的隐藏意思，“……等等，你这个话讲的，你退役之前都不打算找个伴？”克莱有点讶异。他现在也没有女朋友，他还很浪，他承认，但是在NBA这个很多球员20出头就有孩子的联盟，决定退役前一直独身，真的是非常少见。

“或许吧，谁知道呢，”斯蒂芬耸耸肩，接着叹了口气，“而且说实话，我真的非常非常讨厌那种性别本能带来的不受掌控性。”

克莱偏头看了斯蒂芬一眼，斯蒂芬低着头，没有接着说话。其实斯蒂芬不一定非要给他一个答案，尤其是这么真实的答案，克莱心想。他俩相互尊重，是很好的后场搭档，关系很好，可是还没有好到那种能倾诉心事的层面。但是同时克莱又对这个答案不怎么意外，或者不如说是早有预料：斯蒂芬开朗随和，和谁关系都好，从不介意让出球权，甚至被有的教练抱怨：’你不需要那么多的传球，有机会时就直接出手！’但是他内心是一个非常自信而强大的人。他是个天生的领袖，只不过没有像传统的更衣室领袖那样用咋咋呼呼的方式表现出来，克莱深谙这一点，但他乐见其成——说实话，如果有机会，他还真想体会一把在赛场上被斯蒂芬呼来喝去的感受。

“我可不会，”克莱猛地回神，发现斯蒂芬正在那努力的忍着笑，棕绿色的眼睛暖融融，像是个生机勃勃的小太阳，“我是说，我可不会在赛场上冲你大喊大叫，因为你可聪明，每次我说都不用说，你就已经跑出大空位，然后我只需要轻松的一传球，你就——”

克莱听不下去了，拿手捂住眼睛：“停停停，天呀，我不小心说出来了？”

斯蒂芬再也忍不住了，扶住克莱的肩膀哈哈大笑，克莱推了他一把，没推动，也摇头笑了起来。

等两个人笑完了，克莱开口：“好吧，其实我是想说，嗯，如果你不介意……”

克莱说的犹犹豫豫，“我是说，抑制剂副作用不小，而你又暂时不打算找伴的话——”斯蒂芬偏过头看向他，电光火石间他大致猜到了克莱要说什么，有那么一瞬间他想让克莱停下来，可是更大的期待在他胸中膨胀。“——我以后也可以给你临时标记，我是说，反正就是咬一口，如果你需要帮忙的话。”克莱终于说完了，他觉得自己一定尴尬的红了脸。

“我，呃，好呀。”斯蒂芬移开目光，感觉自己的脸也有点烧，而这几乎没有犹豫的回答有点让克莱没反应过来。

“呃，奥，好的，嗯，你真的不需要再考虑下？”克莱呆呆愣愣的样子让斯蒂芬想笑，25岁的新科冠军刚刚抽出芽长成树有了点成年人的味道，却又还保留着点独属于克莱的青涩，让斯蒂芬想戳一戳，逗一逗。

“拜托，这分明是你好心的帮忙，我有什么需要考虑的？”斯蒂芬拍了拍克莱的肩膀，突然顽劣的释放出一缕信息素绕着克莱转了一圈。

毫无防备的克莱揉了揉鼻子：“甜死了！”他抗议，刚想再说什么，后面什么东西扑了过来。

“什么甜死了？”是追梦，他一边一个把自己挂到了克莱和斯蒂芬身上，大大咧咧的加了进来。

“嘿，Dray，你吓死我了，”克莱吐槽，“没什么，斯蒂芬刚在吃的爆米花而已，真的甜的惨绝人寰，巨难吃无比。”

然后克莱感到斯蒂芬那缕信息素变得更齁人了，终于乖乖闭上了嘴。

“咦，我怎么刚才没注意到有爆米花？”追梦扭头向斯蒂芬。

“Andre给我的特供，”斯蒂芬得意的哼了一声，“都被我们吃光啦”。

追梦然后就没在意这件事了，他抱怨了一下他找了半天他们两个，结果没想到居然都跑到院子里躲懒，然后又兴致勃勃聊起了刚过去的休赛期，克莱感到斯蒂芬的信息素收回去了，他松了口气，又有点遗憾，空气中只剩一点点爆米花的香气，他嗅了嗅，试图把这股味道记在心里。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很久以后，克莱回忆起这个赛季，仍感到不可思议。

2.  
很久以后克莱回想2015-2016这个赛季，仍旧感到不可思议。这个赛季发生太多故事了，让克莱感到像是一张模糊失焦的老照片……常规赛73胜，西决Game 6，总决赛。

还有斯蒂芬，最重要的是斯蒂芬。

克莱无法控制自己不去注意斯蒂芬。他投进三分时得意的表情，他搞怪的庆祝动作，他和裁判在抱怨，他和队友们叽叽喳喳说什么，他如同篮球一样美，克莱移不开目光。

第一个吻是在火箭更衣室偷来的，新赛季，第二场球，第一个客场。肾上腺素还没从身体里退却，一个休赛期后篮球带着点熟悉又新鲜的味道，事情是在那时发生的：斯蒂芬裸着上身从浴室往外走，直直撞上了要进去的克莱，他带着水汽与沐浴露的香气，而克莱还浑身是汗脏兮兮的。这样的一撞像是一个读秒绝杀球，是大水终于漫过河堤，斯蒂芬抬头看去，而一个对视的电光火石之间可以发生很多事。克莱猛地抓住斯蒂芬的肩膀，力气之大斯蒂芬回酒店后还能看见点红印子，他吻上去，倒更像是啃，某种原始生命的食肉本能，他们尝到了铁锈味，可谁都没放手，直到外面不知道谁叫了斯蒂芬一声，两个人才猛地分开却又看向对方一秒，随即克莱转回头装作什么都没发生。

亲吻算是个意外，又算不大上是个意外，在八月份那番话后，这更像是某种心知肚明的顺水推舟。

他们装作没有事情发生过，他们从不谈论，只是在眼神交汇的某些时刻，在更衣室里、客场的飞机上偷了很多个吻，直到十一月底……

十一月二十五号，主场对湖人，他们一直在胜利，胜利，和胜利，这是他们的……第多少连胜了？克莱记不清了。

“话说我们多少连胜了？”  
比赛结束，两个人刚刚洗完澡，都坐在那里收拾包。他们的更衣室座位是挨着的，从克莱新秀赛季开始一直就是这样。斯蒂芬正努力试图用脚尖把自己的鞋子勾过来。

“十六，”结果不小心把鞋子踹得更远了，他发出一声夸张的叹气，“我们刚刚破了火箭的记录。”  
克莱顺脚把鞋子踢了回去：“哇，这开局可真不错，不是吗？”

“是啊。”斯蒂芬终于够到鞋子，抬头冲克莱一笑，他头发还有点滴水，显然是胡乱擦了两下完事。更衣室里大家都在叽叽喳喳，克莱盯着斯蒂芬有些发呆，他能听见博古特的澳洲腔，追梦在大声嚷嚷，伊戈达拉似乎在和利文斯顿说什么，一些人在笑，还有别的什么声音，和斯蒂芬……

“你能不能别老吐小舌头？”斯蒂芬突然说，打扰了克莱的思绪。

“啊，我有吗？”克莱还没有完全回过神，懵逼的问，他几乎没有意识到他刚刚这么做了，然后他，呃，只是下意识的，又舔了下嘴唇。这真的是下意识动作，克莱很多时候会伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，比如扣篮，或者运球，某种意义上这帮他集中了注意力，就像斯蒂芬的牙套似的。

“你有，”斯蒂芬瞥了克莱一眼又回头，盯着自己的包较劲，“你总这样。”

“噢……抱歉？”克莱自己的脑回路总是千奇百怪，但绕是这样，他也没搞懂斯蒂芬突然抽了什么风。

“你知不知道，”斯蒂芬接着说，还盯着自己的包，他声音有点低，以至于克莱需要往前凑一凑，斯蒂芬扭过头揪住克莱的衣领，声音哑的要命，在他耳边把这句话补完，“你知不知道，每次你这么做，我都花了多少力气才能忍住不去吻你？”

“……”这太过了，克莱脑海一炸，当机了几秒，周围的声音都潮水般的消失了。“为什么要忍？”他听见自己反问道。

 

克莱不知道他跟着斯蒂芬走到了哪里，这是在甲骨文吗？他为什么感觉自己完全不认得了？这不重要。他们进了一个屋子——随便这是干什么的——然后急切的反锁上门。斯蒂芬的身体贴到了他身上，然后他被撞的重重靠在了墙上。

“Steph。”他只来得及叫了一声，就被狠狠吻住了。斯蒂芬吻得急切又不得章法，或者说他可能干脆就没有太多接吻的经验，又或者只是因为对象是克莱……克莱伸手揽住了斯蒂芬的腰，他感觉心中烧了一把火，而斯蒂芬的动作刚刚在这把火上浇了桶油。他转过身，狠狠把斯蒂芬顶到墙上，两个人对视了一秒，感受到对方急促的呼吸，克莱闭上眼睛，又狠狠吻了上去。

这次不一样，克莱想。斯蒂芬埋在他的肩窝里喘着气，克莱有一搭没一搭的吻着斯蒂芬的发顶。

“我觉得我们的澡白洗了。”他脑海里想了很多，最后蹦出来一句。

斯蒂芬发出一阵压抑的笑，抬起头：“但我们估计来不及再洗一次……该去采访了。”

话说到这，两个人都还算自然的放开对方，斯蒂芬准备去开门，却被克莱握住了手。

“你……”想不想去我家。克莱张张嘴，又闭上了，“没什么。”他说。

斯蒂芬扬起眉，棕绿色的眼睛像是完全洞悉了克莱的想法，又像是浑然不觉，他停顿了片刻，拉开了门。

 

接下来的一切似乎陷入了某种进退两难的僵局。他们还接吻，是的，但仅此而已。有几次克莱控制不住的半勃，斯蒂芬也一样，可是他们谁都没有提。克莱感到自己越来越无法控制自己看向斯蒂芬的眼神，焦灼的渴望在皮肤下流淌，他想拽住斯蒂芬，把他压到墙上，或者被子里，扣住他那双灵巧的，几乎有魔力的手，让他身上混上他的味道，让他嘴里只能发出呻吟和呜咽。他快要疯了。

然后是圣诞大战，主场打骑士，骑士的防守做的不错，但是他们还是赢了。追梦今天打的好，正在更衣室大声嚷嚷，克莱心不在焉，满脑子都是斯蒂芬，他今天打得不错，但是好像不大高兴，克莱心想，他怎么了，他的发情期是不是快要到了，他还会找我吗？然后他停了下来，停车场里斯蒂芬坐在他的车旁边玩着手机。

“Steph？”克莱皱起了眉头，快走几步伸出手，拉起了斯蒂芬。

“我不大好，”斯蒂芬有点蔫，站起来的同时把自己本来抱在怀里的外套团成一团，“发情期。”他言简意赅地说。

“噢，”克莱傻傻的应了一声，“呃…”他绞尽脑汁开始想接下来要怎么说。在这里咬斯蒂芬一口？这方法倒是简单快捷，可是他不大甘心……

“介不介意收留一下你可怜的队友？”斯蒂芬开口了，打起精神让语气恢复了往常的轻松愉快，“我实在是不太想在这搞定它，会把信息素搞得到处都是。”

“当然不。”克莱脱口而出，感觉一个快乐的气球在他胸膛里膨胀。

 

两个人跌跌撞撞走进房子里，刚进门就亲作一团，克莱带着斯蒂芬走到卧室，一路上手忙脚乱解开对方的衣服。斯蒂芬低低的笑，磨蹭着克莱的大腿根部，胡乱亲吻着克莱裸露的皮肤。

“标记我。”斯蒂芬在倒到床上时哑声说。克莱偏头，轻轻舔了几下斯蒂芬的后颈，斯蒂芬攥紧了拳又松开，揪住克莱的胳膊。克莱咬了下去。

两个人都不可避免的起了反应。斯蒂芬哼了一声，凑过去吻克莱，克莱轻嘶一口气，哑声说：“我去拿套子。”  
他为此不得不短暂放开斯蒂芬，在床头柜里翻找，斯蒂芬半躺在床上，勾住克莱的脖子在那不安分的吻他的脖子和胸膛，咬住了他的乳头，坏心眼的轻轻磨牙。克莱倒吸了一口气——他以前可不知道他的乳头还这么敏感，掰过斯蒂芬的脑袋用舌头堵住他的嘴。

他一只手给自己套上安全套，另一只手滑到了斯蒂芬身下，狠狠地捏了一把斯蒂芬的屁股，然后试探性的探进去一根手指，临近发情期的Omega自发的分泌出不少肠液，克莱挤了一大坨润滑，然后又加进去一根手指。

“唔。”他感到斯蒂芬一个机灵，揪住了他的头发，知道自己找对了地方。他又狠狠地按了一下，斯蒂芬把头埋到了他颈侧。

“这里？”他在斯蒂芬耳边问，斯蒂芬胡乱点了点头，克莱又加进去一根手指，直到斯蒂芬忍不住抬头说：“够了，克莱，进来。”

克莱没再说话，调整角度挺了进去，斯蒂芬发出了声鼻音，咬住了他的肩膀。

“上帝…….Klay…….天呐，Klay…….”斯蒂芬发出一些零碎的呜咽，克莱觉得自己过载了，他把斯蒂芬的腿架到肩上，又重重撞进去。这是斯蒂芬，他的控卫，他的斯蒂芬，现在在他身下，紧闭着眼，被他狠狠地干着。这个想法击中了他，让他完全没有办法思考其他的事，只是狠狠地一下又一下撞进斯蒂芬的身体。

“我要射了，”斯蒂芬闭着眼睛颤抖着说，伸出手掳动自己的阴茎，大腿肌肉不自觉的抽搐，“我就要射了……克莱——我需要——”

克莱深吸一口气，又重重撞上他。斯蒂芬发出一声无声的尖叫，就这样射了出来，内壁紧缩，克莱迅速的动了几下，也在斯蒂芬身体里射了出来。

两个人躺在床上，都喘着气，斯蒂芬把自己窝在克莱怀里，几分钟后，他深吸了一口气，挣扎着坐了起来。

“我得回家，”他说，整个人乱糟糟的，“我家里人过来过圣诞，还没有走。”

“噢，”克莱也坐起来，感到心中那个气球被戳破了。他知道斯蒂芬回家去才是正常套路，不管那是不是个借口，可是实在不知道该说什么，只能蹦出来一句，“需不需要我送你？”

斯蒂芬一边从地上捡起他们乱扔的衣服，一边说：“不至于，你借我辆车就行，顺便，我可不可以用下你的浴室？”

“当然。”克莱说，他整个人有些手足无措，以往那些乱七八糟的经验全然失去了用场——也不能这样说，他去过的夜店不少，真正带到家里的人比他吃到的T还少。  
于是他只能胡乱披了个睡袍去客厅找车钥匙，在斯蒂芬出来时几乎不敢看他的眼睛。

斯蒂芬走了，礼貌的收走了他的信息素。克莱应该去再洗个澡的，但是他不想动，他坐在客厅发了会儿呆，终于努力把自己拖回了床上，他趴在床上试图睡觉，却发现整个房间都变得无法忍受起来，他挫败的抹了把脸，起身走去了客房，走到门口，他顿住了，想了想，还是回身带上了这间屋里的被子。

……

斯蒂芬回家真的很晚了，他爸爸妈妈还有妹妹都去睡了，然而他弟弟还没有。

“哟，我以为你今晚上不打算回来了。”

“要不是你们都在，我还真不想回来的，”斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，“你明早晨还要赶回萨克拉门托训练，结果现在还不睡觉？”

“因为我直觉能吃到一个很大的瓜，结果还真是，”赛斯回答，“我一猜就知道什么团建都是在扯谎，你认真的吗哥？”

“拜托别人帮个忙而已，”斯蒂芬答道，“至少临时标记比抑制剂好点，行了，吃完瓜了，快去睡觉。”

赛斯摆出一副不信的样子，在那揪自己的胡子，沉思了一会儿：“说实话，我认识他比你认识他还早，他是个不错的朋友，但是要是作为男朋友的话——”

“——相当相当不适合，”斯蒂芬截断了赛斯的话，甚至都没问赛斯怎么猜出来的，“放心，我知道他什么样子，这真的就是帮个忙。”

“帮——个——忙——”赛斯也拖长了声调吐槽，但没再说什么，“行吧，你心里有数就行。”

 

话虽这样说，两个人究竟是怎么想的，恐怕也只有自己知道，又或许连自己都不知道，只是在本能的跟着感觉走。有些事情有了第一次就会有第二次。两个人的客场客房越来越多的时候会有一间闲置，也总有一辆车是停在对方家里。飞机上他们坐在对方身边，看录像的时候也是，追梦抱怨他们两个最近关系似乎好的有点恶心，克莱不怎么用心的回怼了回去。克莱觉得自己在泡泡上飘着，带着某种不真实的梦幻色彩，而这样的时间过得真的很快，圣诞大战似乎还是昨天的事，常规赛就已经结束了，然后是季后赛：一轮，分区半决，分区决赛，总决赛。赛季过去了，当斯蒂芬再次站到克莱家门口的时候总决赛已经过去了一周。

“Klay。”斯蒂芬站在门口，带着浑身的爆米花味。某种不知名的力场在涌动。克莱张了张嘴，吞咽了一下。

这很难受，真的。斯蒂芬对外表现的无可挑剔，可信息素不会骗人。

Rocco突然兴奋地扑了过来，咬住了斯蒂芬的裤腿开心的蹦跶，把两个人之间的一切情绪都冲淡了。

克莱咳了一声，抱起来Rocco，说：“我处理一下它，你——”

“我去你卧室。”斯蒂芬截断了克莱的话。

克莱一进卧室就看到斯蒂芬赤裸着身子躺在床上，拉过被子的一角随便遮住了上身，阴茎直挺挺立着，漫不经心给自己做着手活。信息素充斥了整个屋子，带着欲望，又带着某种痛苦，让克莱头晕目眩。他关上门，凑过去吻斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬发出一声呜咽。

“进来，”他急促地说，“我需要你，Klay。”

克莱一只手去床头柜去拿安全套，另一只手滑到了斯蒂芬身下，急切地去探斯蒂芬的后穴，他顿了一下，偏过头，在斯蒂芬耳边哑声问：“坏男孩儿，你心急到已经等不了我给你做扩张了？”

他感到斯蒂芬一个机灵，收紧了搂在他脖子上的双臂：“我来之前就做了，边洗澡边打开自己，”斯蒂芬沙哑着嗓子说，“一路上我都在想你会怎么打开我，狠狠地草我，草到我什么都思考不了，什么也不能想，只能感受到你的阴茎在我身体里狠狠地撞，草到我被迫打开生殖腔……直接进来，克莱，我要你在我里面，狠狠地草进来。”

斯蒂芬情绪不对，克莱知道，他能回应的只是低吼一声狠狠的草进斯蒂芬的后穴。斯蒂芬闷哼了一声，咬住了自己的胳膊。克莱温柔又强硬的拿开，凑上去吻他。

“狠狠干我，克莱……干我……”斯蒂芬断断续续的说，内壁紧缩，然后克莱抵到了他的生殖腔，斯蒂芬整个人绷紧了身体，颤抖了一下。

“进来，Klay，草到我生殖腔里来，我想要你，我需要你。”

克莱又撞了几下，直到斯蒂芬的生殖腔被迫打开一条缝，克莱深吸一口气，又撞了几下，感觉阻力没那么大了，慢慢挺进去。

“Steph，”他叫道，小心翼翼吻了吻斯蒂芬的眼角，那里被逼出了生理性泪水，斯蒂芬抬起胳膊捂住了眼睛。“疼？”他问道。

斯蒂芬摇了摇头：“你动吧，我没事，我撑得住。”

克莱动起来，分出一只手轻轻包裹住斯蒂芬的阴茎，来回掳动，这太过了，克莱心想，生殖腔那么涩，那么紧，过于密布的神经末梢让斯蒂芬蜷紧了脚趾，没过多久，克莱狠狠抽插了几下，在成结前抽出了阴茎俯下身狠狠咬上了斯蒂芬的腺体。斯蒂芬抓住被子，和克莱一起，颤抖的射了出来。

做完后两个人躺在床上都没有说话。过了不知道多久，斯蒂芬突然说：“我想闻闻你。”

于是克莱放出了他的信息素，混了点焦糖的青草味包裹住了他俩，斯蒂芬抬起头，嗅了嗅，评价道：“苦。”


End file.
